Heathens
by redafet
Summary: Four brothers, 2 groups, kill or be killed. Inspired by the song Heathens by twenty one pilots. rated t for now.


**Author's Notes:** This is inspired by Heathens by Twenty one pilots, first attempt in dark concept. Tell me what you think, critics and reviews are welcome, so to improve this story.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the song and Yugioh, just the plot.

 _All my friends are heathens, take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse_

"Forecasters said that it'll rain till tomorrow evening, what's your plan?" he asked as he took a sip from his wine looking at his companion boredom evident on his brown eyes.

"Don't give me that look" he answered smirking.

"We shall carry on as planned." crimson eyes flicker darker with excitement.

 _All my friends are heathens, take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse_

Scream of pain echoed across the room complementing every whip of thick studded leather belt that collided with his tanned body, the once silky flawless skin now a canvas of bruises and bloody wound.

"I like it when you scream Atem, I like hearing your pained baritone voice" another lash, another grunt of pain.

"And I want more of it" he laughed as he threw another punch, this time it is more stronger, more vicious than the last he received which caused him to cough up blood.

"You Monster! Im going to-" He was cut off by a hard slap on his face, it was so strong that he can hear a long beep in his ear.

"Are you saying something?" and he grasped his hair forcefully tugging it back so that he can look intensely in his eyes, amusement was all over his father's evil eyes. He is not his father by blood he was adopted, all of them. And he never once cared to _any_ of them.

"Hey Kura" He called as he dragged Atem by the hair. Bakura glared at Aknamkhamon, glaring is all he can do for he is all tied up in a steel chair forced to watch the torture, why this is happening? Well his father was all bored. He stared at his beaten brother who's having difficulties on breathing, concern overwhelming him, yet he cannot show it to his father or else he'll beat him more.

"I wish you both will have a goodnights sleep." And he threw Atem on the wall

"sorry for the face Atem, I'll try not to hit it next time" he teased before exiting the room, a satisfied smirk in his handsome face.

"We'll-get out of here-Bakura" Atem promised between gasp, freeing his brother slowly from the chair.

"Yes we will, and when we do, he'll pay for everything" Bakura assured as he supported Atemu who's close to passing out after the later freed him.

 _Welcome to the room of people  
Who have rooms of people that they loved one day  
Docked away_

"Wrong answer!" and another electric shock. He stifled a scream as he feel the electricity run throughout his body.

"I swear I'm going to kill you when I get out of here" Seto spat venomously, his icy blue eyes daring the violet ones who's glare can pierce at anyone's soul.

"That is if you'll escape" another shock. "Alive", slapping his face to awaken him,

"Seto you have to understand that we must utilize that genius brain of yours" and he poked Seto's temple hard.

"I'll use this genius brain of mine to destroy you." He cursed trying to sound strong despite the pain.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to punch you in the face right now." Aknamkhamon said as he clenches his knuckles. Seto smirked.

"But I must resist because I need that face, to par with Atems" Blue eyes glared angrily,

"What are you planning?" it was stupid to ask, but he care for his brothers-adopted brothers to be precise, for he lost his real one, in the hands of the very person standing in front of him.

"Well, you have to wait for that." And another electric shock an evil laugh was all he heard as the electricity melted in his body before everything went black.

 _Just because we check the guns at the door  
Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades_

"Oh Marik, you are worse!" and the hot rod made contact at the young boys back, making him shriek in pain.

"I ain't training all of you to be weak!" and he screamed in agony as the hot rod hit his back.

"please-please stop" Aknamkhamon threw the rod away, and grasp Marik's face.

"you should not plead you little psychopath!" and he gripped him harder, tears falling down at boys face.

"why not use all those little annoying voices in your head to something useful?" and he forcefully made him look at the dummy target, forcing the gun in his hands.

"now lets try this again" he whispered in Mariks ear, "on every target that you miss, will be an equivalent to an hour's punishment to your brothers", Aknamkhamon's hands trailed his cheeks. "and you get to choose who's brother will suffer." Mariks eyes widen in fear.

"Now shoot, those dummies or ill get your brothers as live target." His eyes widen in terror. And he did shoot.

With three misses.

 _You're lovin' on the psychopath sitting next to you_

Purple eyes scanned the park, unruly blond hair dancing with the wind; he inhaled the fresh air and relaxed as he sat at the bench waiting, watching at the kids playing enjoying the sun. Oh how he wish he had the chance to do that when he was a child.

"Shhh—you poor little thing" A voice inside Marik's head spoke in fake sympathy.

 _You're lovin' on the murderer sitting next to you_

Bakura easily spotted his brother whom he didn't saw for three years, after their dad decided that they all play the ultimate _fun_ game.

"been a long time psycho" he spoke in his flawless British accent leaning at the back of the bench not facing Marik.

"yeah glad to hear you murderer." Marik retorted.

"tsk, how's Seto?"

"Good, and Atem?" the tone of concern flow thru them, if his father had heard them, it could have resulted with gruesome punishment.

"Fine."

 _You'll think, how'd I get here, sitting next to you?_

"Here" Bakura handed him a piece of paper. Marik smirked as he read what was written on it.

"we'll be there." And he walked away, not even glancing back.

He watched as his blond adopted brother walked away from the park. And they shall play the game, or else they'll die.

 _But after all I've said,_

Atemu and Seto, are the face and the brain, given a company to run they shall try to crush the other, and they shall plan to outwit the other, plan to kill before the other do it first.

Marik and Bakura, was trained to slaughter, the tools, the weapon the ones who got the bloods on their hand. Psychotic murderers. They have the most kills than Seto and Atem.

 _please don't forget_

They are all brothers.


End file.
